


For The Sake of Her Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Identity Overwrite, Male to Female, TF, TFTG, Transformation, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kama, displeased with how things have been going, decides to take matters into her hands once more. Dismantling Chaldea, so only she may have the affections of her Master.
Kudos: 9





	For The Sake of Her Love

The Servants that were summoned by the Chaldea Security Organization were a strange bunch. From the types of silent yet deadly assassins that wielded their blades in the service of their own interests or those of their lords, to the heroes of yore that served as an inspiration to many, all the way to living gods inside human containers that barely resembled their own original selves.

One of those gods was Kama, the God of Love. While he would traditionally manifest as a male, circumstances resulted in him taking upon the form of a white-haired girl with a devious look in her eyes. Every time she crept up on her Master, it was hard to tell what she was really thinking. Was she trying something? Did she have another scheme in mind? Or was she just acting on her instincts as a God of Love, wanting him to take her heart and cherish it like a lover would…

It wasn’t easy to guess. One thing was absolutely certain however, and that was the distaste that most of her kin had towards her. Thanks to a little incident involving a certain erotic nun, her other half had taken control. Mara, the half of her love that represented nothing but unabated desire. That other half had caused her to manifest as a Beast, who caused nothing but trouble for all of those involved. And it earned her ire beyond belief from everyone else, knowing that she could flip at any moment.

“Curse them all. Curse them, curse them!” Kama cried out in the middle of the depths of space, or rather the space she had made from her very own room. Just like when she tried to claim the boy she called a Master for herself, she had turned the world around her into nothing more than a pocket of space itself. Just so that she could vent out her frustrations…

If only she had succeeded. If only she could’ve populated the entire fabric of existence with nothing but herself. Then everyone would have one of her, all to themselves. And those that didn’t want one, well, they’d just have to become her. There was no other option. You either accepted her love, or became the same existence as her love. Of course, her plan utterly failed, leaving her with a weakened body and a restored existence, plus a reputation that would never leave her…

“What a cruel world we’ve been left in.” A voice echoed at her left. “What a cruel world indeed, one devoid of love.” Another from her right, seemingly the same as the first. It was obvious who was talking to her, as it was one of the ways that she coped with her own troubled existence.

Both of them emerged, revealing themselves to be another part of herself. While her body was currently the youngest of the lot, the other selves that had manifested inside this private space of hers were older. One was around the age of a young adult, and the other had taken on a sex appeal of a matured woman, one with curves to spare, given the way that her body tended to bounce in all the right ways whenever she moved.

“Both of you aren’t helping with your doom and gloom! You just make me feel worse!” The youngest of the three Kamas shouted, stomping away at the ‘ground’ underneath her. Even though the world around her had turned into a space meant for her to multiply within, that didn’t stop the physics of Planet Earth from forcing themselves upon her.

The mid-sized Goddess grinned as she rested her head on the back of her hands. “Then, maybe you should consider a possibility, my other self. What if we could make our plans come true, but in a more subtle fashion?” She chimed, that grin of hers turning awfully wicked.

“She speaks the truth. Our love is eternal. All our Master needs to understand is that simple fact, and he’ll come around one way or another. He always would. If he didn’t, then he’d be in grave danger.” The oldest of the three Goddess said as well, flipping onto her back as she floated closer to her primary self. “He can dance along to our tune. All with a simple plan.”

Kama glared at both of her autonomous other selves. “What are you getting at? You don’t think he’d actually fall for one of our grand plans, do you? Hasn’t he already foiled enough of those to be wary?” She crossed her arms, huffing as she listened to both of them.

“He may have been able to stop our plans, that much is certain. But can he stop the plan from being carried out when it has already completed?” The mid-sized Goddess proposed, as she kissed her fingers to let a heart drift off towards her better half.

The eldest of the three versions of Kama caught the heart, pushing it close to her own heart. “All they need is a taste. Then they’ll crave more and more, until their selves become nothing more than love. Our love. And thus, Master won’t be able to stop us. Because all of his Servants will be us. Always watching, always helping him when he needs it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the point. You want to fill everyone with my love.” Compared to the youngest, the other Kamas were eager to pepper their speech with their own love. As expected of constructs. The smallest was much more sour about it, realistically expecting nothing from this endeavor.

The two constructed Goddesses smiled from ear to ear as they put a hand on the youngest’ shoulders. “Trust in us. We shall show them our love, and with their hearts made one with ours, they’ll understand our plight. Once we’ve secured them, we can make Master ours. Once and for all.” They chimed in unison, their minds made up.

Faced with that much confidence from the two, and knowing that they wouldn’t fail given that they were essentially herself… The shortest of the three grinned from ear to ear. “If you want to act like hot shots, then you better prove that I’m putting enough faith in you! Fill them all with love, until they’re bursting at the seams! Then, and only then, can they become one of us!” She gave them the command that they had been waiting for, causing them both to giggle as they disappeared…

Yet again, the would-be-Beast had set a terrible thing in motion. And this time, perhaps without a chance for anybody to stop it, should her other selves carry this out as effectively as they claimed.

All for the sake of their love for their Master.

\---

After the two Kamas left the den of their original self, there were a few thoughts that they shared. Mostly regarding targets, ones that they absolutely needed to take out and fill with their love, lest their plan fall apart in front of their very eyes. And considering the many, MANY heroes that roamed the halls of Chaldea, it was hard to properly pick any single one.

If they went for a fellow goddess such as themselves, they’d face the potential wrath of a human who had bested their ilk. If they went for a hero, then so too would they fall in the face of the gods that they tried to subvert. All paths would lead to ruin one way or another, if they went for the most powerful targets…

So instead, the two hatched a plan. A devious scheme, one that involved little suspicion on the part of everyone involved. The only person who might end up suspicious was the very same Nun that had caused them so much trouble in the past… but that woman was a wild card, and if she found all of this amusing, she’d likely let it slip on by.

Thus, they picked their targets. And in charge of the first, was the eldest of the two. The buxom beauty who carried herself like a proper goddess, one brimming with love. Love for all but herself, especially the blonde who happened to be utterly defenseless.

Or so it seemed. The second that Kama entered the same room as her, she felt a dangerous intent pouring over her. An intent to protect humanity from her devious plans, one that could only belong to the most stalwart of knights. Nay, the King of Knights herself.

Artoria Pendragon. 

“Why have you come here?” The king of the Britons asked, her words dripping with caution. Not only that, but judging by the way that her fist wasn’t completely closed, she was wielding her famed sword, disguised under the air itself. “Were you not discouraged by your last scheme being foiled, Beast? Must you cause yet another problem for our Master?” To say that she had extreme distaste for the white-haired goddess would be inadequate. If she had permission, she would’ve cut her down where she stood, knowing what her type could do to the world at large.

Kama shook her head as she stepped closer, her hands in full view while obscuring some of her own body. After all, her attire in this form could barely be considered much more than jewelry designed to bring the eyes towards her intimate areas, if it even could be called attire in the first place. “You hurt me, human. You hurt me more than you might think.” She said, feigning an expression of grief as she came close enough to breathe down her neck. “I do not wish to fight you. Nor do I wish to cause our Master any more trouble. I’ve learned my lesson from that incident, that you can trust.”

“I know better than to trust somebody wearing that face, Beast.” Artoria shot back, her grip on her invisible blade tightening. “Step back, unless you wish to be cut down.” Her words were sharp, and her gaze was sharper. She wouldn’t hesitate.

That face… Ah yes. Thanks to the quirks of the summoning system that Chaldea employed, memories that should’ve been left behind upon the Servant returning to the throne transferred into their new body. Especially when those same Servants inhabited a human body, like the one the goddess was currently borrowing. It seemed as if the King of Knights had quite the history with her host, one Matou Sakura…

“My mistake, human.” Kama excused herself, bowing gracefully. All to lower her guard in any manner. “All I wish to do is to show my total honesty. I’m sure the Master would forgive my act if I showed that I would do anything to earn it back. Of course, he has already pardoned me by summoning me once more, but…” She paused, holding her hand close to her chest. “This love of mine, it waits for his acceptance. Surely you understand, when your heart longs for another just the same, Saber.”

In that split second, her voice took on a different feel. As if her host was speaking, not the goddess layered on top. Against her best wishes, the King of Knights understood this need, prompting her to dispel her blade. “I do not trust you, even for a second, Beast. But if Master deems it appropriate to let you wander these halls, then I will lower my blade. Only for his sake.” Her words were firm and concise, as she stared straight up at the matured woman. “Now, leave me be. Surely this was only to ensure your own safety, not to win favor from a natural enemy.”

“Win favor is correct, Saber.” The white-haired goddess chimed as her tone grew softer, leading her stand right behind her. “I know more than a thing or two about you, thanks to the heart lingering alongside my own. You have an appetite that would match even the most grotesque of deities, and yet you show absolute appreciation for those that feed you. Thus…” She paused, giggling a little as a glint appeared in her eye. “What if I cooked you a meal, filled with the love I have for everyone?”

Every time she used that name, the blonde King of Knights felt a shiver run down her spine. Memories of when she served the girl that she had control over. Terrible memories. But at the same time, fond memories, of being fed meals that couldn’t be beaten… Except for the man she still pined for. “...Understand that if you feed me poison, you won’t live to see another day. Are we clear, Beast?”

“Absolutely, Saber.” Kama shot back without hesitation, as she left her alone. For as long as it would take to craft a meal that would satiate her. A meal that would show just how much love she intended to flow through her, and how much love she harbored for every single soul on Earth.

It had been an hour, but when she came back with a small and delicate plate in her hands. “Here we are, Saber. A meal fit for a King, and a girl who just wanted to come to terms with the path she had taken in life.” The sweeter tones of her voice still sounded like that of her host, but they weren’t exactly… Pleasant. In any way. Especially with how they reacted to the memories buried within the blonde.

Artoria looked down at the plate as it was placed in front of her, a single eyebrow raised as the only thing laying there was a meager, yet precisely made bar of chocolate. “Do you take me for a fool, Beast?” She asked, resting her head on one hand as she gently prodded away at it with the cutlery that the goddess had been so gracious and kind as to provide.

“I said a meal filled with love, did I not? And what single piece of food in the whole world is more lovely than chocolate?” Kama explained, her hands cupped over her chest. “A single bite will charm the consumer, filling them with that very same love. I’m sure you’ll understand, once you have a bite.” She continued, winking a little. Teasingly so, as if she was daring the girl to eat it, no matter what could be in it.

The King of Knights glared at her for just a moment, before turning her face back towards the chocolate. She leaned in closely, taking a whiff from its aroma, only for drool to quickly start running down her chin. She… She could taste it, just by smelling it. And it really was divine, to the point where she was trying her best not to dig into it uncontrollably…

She took a deep breath, letting the taste overwhelm her as she cut a single block off the bar, carefully placing it upon her tongue and letting it melt down properly, savouring the taste. For once in her life, she didn’t devour it in one fell swoop, wanting to enjoy the candy of the gods.

And by taking her time, she exposed herself to the goddess’ scheme, one that made the white-haired woman grin as she hovered behind the girl partaking in her meal. Already, she could see her body starting to lose aspects of herself, starting at the color of her hair, which was turning from that royal blonde to the all-encompassing white of the goddess.

The entire plan was to convert everyone to another version of Kama. This would mean that they all had to be utterly filled with love. Thus, by tricking the King of Knights to partake in a meal filled to the brim with love, she would naturally infuse herself with so much love that the transformation was inevitable. Every bite she took of the chocolate would draw her closer and closer, filling her until the change was impossible to stop…

Artoria dropped her knife as she put her hand on her cheek, her eyes filling with hearts as joy filled her body. Not just joy, pure and honest love. Just like the goddess said. She had filled every little inch of the confectionary with her love. Towards her. Towards their Master. towards every single thing living on the planet they called their home. It was truly a rich flavor, one that overpowered every one of her five senses, as the melting chocolate bounced around in her mouth…

The chocolate continued to melt away, and in turn, so did parts of the King of Knights. Starting with the armor that clad her body, melting away to reveal her underdeveloped body, adorned with scars and muscle from her tenure as a king. Parts that couldn’t be loved, especially by the goddess that wanted her to become nothing but love. Parts that needed to be smoothed out, until everything was the same…

Her legs came first. They had seen much use, yet not nearly as much as the rest of her body. A testament to the way that she had become a King, not a Knight. The wear on them, showing the history of combat, slowly disappeared, being replaced by nothing more than an endless blue abyss, the endless void of space itself. The goddess’ form was taking over, little by little.

More of her armor melted away, turning into nothing more than droplets of metal that gathered on the floor in tune with more of that chocolate melting its way down the King’s throat. Her armor and her gauntlets disappeared, revealing a mostly naked torso as well as hands that had seen better days. The muscle on her frame, the scars on her hands from training with her holy blade, all became nothing more than a brief fantasy as the goddess’ own hands and stomach imprinted itself, replacing the body of a swordswoman with that of divinity itself.

Artoria felt that something was wrong. She wasn’t the type to let herself be caught off guard like this. But she was shut up, pacified even, by the goddess helping her. Another brick of chocolate entered her mouth, and the pleasure and love it brought made her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. All while her top broke apart, revealing one of her most intimate areas. Her breasts, meager as they were…

That couldn’t do at all. One of the parts both men and women loved the most, were the breasts of a matured female. Slowly they pushed out, the King letting out a little moan as she felt this change overwhelm her. She could feel it rushing through her, and though she wanted to stop it, she… She couldn’t. Not when it felt this good… Not when the love for herself started to bubble to the surface, accepting that this was the right way to atone for her utter lack of self care in the past.

Kama smiled as she took a seat atop the table the girl was sitting at, giggling as she saw an unmistakable resemblance between her own body and most of the King’s. After all, she had managed to replace it with her own, the resemblance should be uncanny.

But she could tease her further. She could make her fall completely, as she picked up the last piece of chocolate that had been resting on the plate. “I’m sure you’ve become aware, Saber. You’re becoming me. Becoming something greater, something utterly filled with love. And it is because of this love that I offer you a single chance.” The smile on her face grew wicked, as she held that single piece out towards the girl, letting it melt in her hand as the chocolate dripped between the gaps in her fingers. “Resist the temptation, and I will restore you to normal. Or give in, and become love itself. It is all up to you. I know you’ll make the right choice.”

Artoria’s hunger, and her love for her own self as ignited by the goddess, couldn’t hold back. Her eyes darted between the chocolate, and the obvious trap laid in front of her by the goddess… And she let the hand hover over her lips, drinking the melted confectionary as it dripped down. Without even bothering to think about the consequences.

Her heart practically erupted with love as the chocolate met her lips, as the rest of the goddess’ influence spread across her head. It had already consumed her hair, which now spread out into the same elongated mane with space hidden within, and only her face remained. The dignity, the signs that she had gone through life in a troubled state of self doubt, all of it vanished…

Only to be replaced with the ever smug expression of the goddess. Her own expression. Her crimson eyes flashed as she took a hold of her other self’s hand, licking the chocolate clean off her digits before giggling, leaving her former self behind and embracing her womanhood, without even saying a single word.

Thus, one of the obstacles to their plan fell. And their other self was no doubt busy with the other thorn in their side. So, it was up to them to continue the plan, converting more with their love…

All for the sake of their love for their Master.

\---

Compared to the King of Knights, who had been a target of the two Kamas because of her blade being an antithesis to a lot of plans like their own, the other target was much less crucial. At least in terms of overall prowess. No, the reason why the younger of the two had decided to go for him was much simpler to explain…

It was his experience with her ilk. In another timeline, he had put an end to the Nun they both loathed, and thus he knew the kind of tactics that they would employ. Indeed, the second that the goddess fell within his sights, he didn’t hesitate to project a sword, impacting the wall and forcing her to keep her distance.

“You seem rather displeased, Human.” Kama said as she slowly ran a hand through her shoulder-length white hair. “Are you afraid of our kind? Or merely just cautious, not wanting to risk your life in one of our schemes?” She was a lot more honest with somebody that knew what she could do, even if she didn’t spell out her plan.

The man, EMIYA, crossed his arms as he looked at her. “I just don’t like you.” He shot back, and it wasn’t hard to understand why. Not only did he have just as much history as Artoria had with the body she inhabited, but he knew enough about his other selves to know that she was bad for his health. “Unless you want to lose your head, leave me be. I have to prepare tonight’s meal.”

“How frightening. You want nothing more to do with me, as I understand it.” The goddess mused as she drew the blade from the wall, tossing it aside as she stepped closer. “Are you afraid of what I can do? Surely a man of your talents wouldn’t fear somebody that he could beat, considering the weapons you have at your disposal.” She chipped away at his defenses with her words…

Only to be nicked across the cheek by another blade, this one jagged. Belonging to a certain Caster, one that the man had faced in his long recurring life. “I’m not going to repeat myself.” EMIYA said, all hints of his usual aloof nature gone from his words. When it came down to it, his gentler side faded away. And in turn, his ruthlessness as a Counter Guardian came to the front. “Leave.”

Kama pursed her lips together, crossing her arms as she stepped away. “You’re just upset that I happen to look like a girl you cherished, and you don’t want to see her hurt. Is that it? Or are you just this cold to everyone you meet?” She whined, a part of her true self coming to the forefront as her initial plan crumpled before her eyes.

The tanned man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “No, I’ve long since stopped thinking about that. You may be using her body, but that doesn’t mean you are her. Far from it.” He replied, turning away from her as he started walking away. “I just don’t want to be a part of a crazed nymphomaniac’s scheme. I’ve seen what happens if I do.”

“...Crazed nymphomaniac.” The goddess scoffed, following behind him as she continued to ignore his warnings. “Is that what you think of me, Senpai?” Her voice took on traits from her host body, her current form being the most accurate to her original age. Which just made her voice all the more potent as a weapon.

EMIYA let out an even deeper sigh, calling upon his signature weapons as he turned back towards the woman that didn’t take a hint. “Using her voice won’t work. Again, I’ve been through events like these so many times that they’ve worn out their welcome. You’ll have to try something new, if you keep your life after this.” He said, ready to take her on right then and there.

“You’re a tough one to crack.” Kama pouted as she stepped back, wisely keeping her distance, all while still trying to find an opening she might be able to utilize to make the man crack. Something that she could exploit…

She didn’t get much proper time to think, as one of his monochrome blades flew by her face. “And you’re persistent, guess we have a couple of things in common.” The man’s characteristic snark became all too apparent as he projected another copy into his hand, crossing both blades. “What’ll be your next clever trick? It’ll be a waste, trust me.”

Kama grit her teeth as she tried to wrack her head back and forth, only for a grin to sneak onto her face. Of course. She didn’t need to subdue him. She had something she could do that would work just as well, where she’d barely have to lift a finger. 

A bow materialized in her hands. One made of sugarcane, with arrows tipped with passionate flowers, ready to pierce straight through the heart and inflict them with love. “I’ll use this then. Surely you don’t mind if I take your role for the time being, Senpai?” She chimed, still using that voice despite how little it actually worked.

He just gave her a look that could only be properly described as unimpressed. “Sure.” He muttered under his breath, remembering the rather… interesting wording that one of his former Masters had used. Something prompted him to dematerialize his blades and bring out his own bow, ready to duel with his life on the line.

“Fly true and free, Floral Arrow. Fill them with love until the very end.” Kama mockingly chanted, letting go of her bowstring as the arrow flew through the air, colliding with one of Archer's own that he had fashioned from one of his blades, causing an explosion to rock its way through the corridor...

Just as quickly as they had traded blows, a smirk appeared on the goddess’ face. When the smoke disappeared, there were several copies of Kama, all of them with their bows drawn and ready to fire.

“This is your trick? A barrage meant for an army?” EMIYA snarked as he dispelled his bow, watching the ‘firing squad’ in front of him. “You really think you need that many to take down an unremarkable human?”

Kama giggled as another two copies of herself appeared. “Of course. Only an unremarkable human could be such a thorn in my side. So I’ll meet you with my full force, Senpai. I have no other choice, after all.” She chimed, a glint in her devious eye as she called upon her Noble Phantasm.

“Feel our arrows that arouse the passion in your heart. Kama Sammohana!”

The barrage of arrows flew forth, each of them filled with enough love to turn a man inside out, forcing him to accept the love of whoever dared give it to him. A single one would be enough to transform the man into somebody like her, and yet…

“They won’t reach me.” EMIYA stood tall, his hand outstretched to meet the onslaught, as two powerful words left his lips. “Rho Aias.” Energy flashed forth from his palm, creating a barrier worth seven layers, each overlapping to the point where they made the shape of a flower as beautiful as the blood that had been spilled from the hero who it once belonged to.

Every single one of those arrows met their demise in the face of this impenetrable shield, causing not a single bit of damage to Archer. All while the white-haired girl who had duplicated herself for the sake of this Noble Phantasm continued to grind, as if this was what she had planned.

“Oh, Senpai. You pitiful fool…” Kama laughed as she drew one last arrow from her proverbial quiver, giving it a kiss before pulling back her bowstring. “To think you’d dance this elegantly along to my tune…” She whispered as she let it fly, the tip glowing a foreboding pink color.

Initially, it just made impact with the barrier that Archer had set up. But the energy didn’t disappear, no, it molded its way into the barrier, all while the goddess continued to laugh. The tanned man moved to dispel it, but by that point it was far too late, as the barrier started sinking inward.

“You wished to be immune to my arrows by tossing out that shield. Well, that last arrow granted your wish. Now you’ll be impenetrable until the end, hugged by your barrier until you’re filled with love. E-mi-ya-kun.” The goddess mocked her, blowing a kiss towards her as the petals wrapped around him, keeping him within almost like a lotus hiding away its bounty…

EMIYA didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit. But he knew how strong Rho Aias was. Especially as it continued to drain his energy. Compared to his regular projections, it took three times the magic power, and it was a continuous drain. The longer it stuck around, the weaker he became. And something had to replace the power that had been drained, something that had seeped into the petals themselves…

It was love. Love itself. It made his skin crawl, how unnatural it felt. And the worst part of it all was his intimate knowledge of it. He knew what had happened to his Altered self. That paled in comparison to how vile it felt to be invaded like this, his body convulsing within the lotus-like cocoon that had wrapped around him.

His screams wouldn’t leave his throat, no matter how painful it felt. He tried to strike against the barrier in a fit of desperation, but that just shattered the blades that he could project. They were fragile imitations, and against a sturdy shield like this, they had no chance of working. Especially with his mind in flux, his emotions being overtaken by this invasive force.

The first signs of the goddess’ invasion of his personal space became readily apparent. His legs, scarred by the operations he had performed overseas, as well as the duties that he had done as a Counter Guardian, were smoothed out. The elaborate pants that he wore were replaced with slim and elegant stockings, purple like the ones that the girl watching him wore. Ones that reached up just far enough to cradle his thighs, the same that had lost much of their tanned color…

EMIYA was losing himself. And fast. Especially as the colors on his body grew paler, just like the ones dotted on the girl’s. His strength was leaving him with every breath he took, and his voice grew more high pitched just the same. Every pant that left him became nothing more than a whimper, as the man fell onto his knees.

It spread. The love within him. Forcing his hips to push out and become flushed with life. His stomach narrowed, as a cloth reached down from an accessory around his throat. One that would preserve his modesty, as the rest of his former outfit burned away, consumed by the barrier that kept him imprisoned.

When most of his magic had been drained, and as the barrier seemed to grow weaker, it seemed like he had a chance. But Kama had other ideas, as she stepped closer and put her hands on the flowery prison’s petals. “You can give yourself to that love, Senpai. Every. Little. Bit. You don’t need it when you’ve been consumed.” She giggled, as her love corrupted the barrier further…

A scream echoed from within the barrier. Not one belonging to a man, but a woman rather. Because instead of consuming his magic, now it was consuming his very self. And it had already done a great job at doing that before, what with how his body had been given such a pale coloration compared to its normal tan.

His arms, strengthened by continued use of his circuits and his painful training regiment, grew slim. Dainty. Useless, as far as wielding a weapon was concerned. But for hugging those that needed it, for pleasuring those that deserved it, they were perfect.

A pain struck its way through his chest, as the cloth that covered his torso was pushed out ever slightly. While the rest of his body had been feminized in such a perfect manner, the last bits of his masculinity still remained. But they were being pushed out, forming two beautiful breasts, trapped within the fabric to keep them alluring. After all, what was more alluring than that which you couldn’t touch?

EMIYA could feel the love reaching up, and instead of fighting back, instead of grasping onto the last bits of his fading self, he just fell onto his knees, knowing that it was pointless. The cocoon around him grew denser, hiding the last bits of his transformation from the sole spectator…

Until it bloomed, and Archer was no longer. Instead, there was another Kama, one whose crimson eyes shone with love for all others in the world. Just like the one that had filled her with love. The newly born Kama couldn’t help but giggle as she stood back up, carefully stepping off the bloomed flower that had been her shield, as it slowly but surely crumpled into fragments of magic…

The two identical girls looked at one another, as they wrapped their arms meant for loving around each other. Their lips met, identical in every aspect. Their love just the same, fueling them and driving them to spread it and share it around…

With the one who knew how to deal with her disposed of, and the other thorn presumably dealt with just the same… It was time for them to spread. Fuel everyone with their love, whether they were willing to accept it or not…

All for the sake of their love for their Master.

\---

Little by little, the two Kama’s plan came to fruition. By removing the King of Knights as well as a Counter Guardian from play, nobody was really around to stop them. And with two additional hands available to mess with the ones that still stuck around, it was easy to fill them all with love…

But not every single Servant was vulnerable to their scheme. Especially not Mash Kyrielight, alias Shielder, who managed to catch the forced transformation of one of the other Servants into another Kama, immediately throwing any trust she had for the goddess straight out the window. She had to do something to stop this, and there was just one way to do so.

“Senpai, please listen to me.” Mash pleaded to the black-haired boy that followed behind her, hoping that she could make him see reason. “Kama is a danger, even more so than when she was a Beast! We have to do something to scold her, otherwise everyone’s going to turn into her!”

The black-haired boy that served as the main Master of the entire complex, Ritsuka Fujimaru, tilted his head a little. “But she’s been playing nice. And every time somebody’s seen her around Chaldea, they’ve told me that she’s been nothing but helpful. Granted, she’s been seen around a lot more, which shouldn’t be possible…” He started trailing off after expressing his hope and belief in the goddess, rubbing away at his chin a little. All while being dragged along by his Kouhai.

“Because she’s been turning Servants into her, Senpai! Please, you need to think with your head and not your heart! I wouldn’t want to lose you too, if she ends up going overboard…” The eggplant of a girl muttered under her breath, looking down at the ground as she came to an abrupt stop. “And… I wouldn’t want you to see me get turned into one of her either. I want your memory of me to be…”

Her words were cut off as Ritsuka placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm smile on his face. “It’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry.” He reassured her, slowly turning towards the door that they stopped at. “We have to talk to her. There’s no other way. You’re ready to protect me if anything goes bad, right, Mash?”

“Right, Senpai!” His support brought her mood right back up, as they both went straight in through that door. Not expecting what immediately engulfed them as they took a step inside.

Both of them lost their footing as everything around them turned into space, with their feet refusing to meet the solid ground below. It was obvious, it was some sort of… Reality Marble. Or something akin to it. Just like when Kama had run amok just a little while ago. Which meant that everything that Shielder had been saying was true, and…

“Oh, you’re here? I didn’t expect you for another day or so.” The voice of Kama rung out around them, as the youngest form of the goddess slowly stepped towards them, appearing out of nowhere. “And yet you’re still too late, those two actually managed to pull something improbable off.”

Ritsuka frowned as he listened to her. “So you really were going around turning everyone into you, Kama? I trusted you, I thought you had turned another leaf. Why would you want to do something like that?” He asked, his expression and his heart pained at this betrayal.

“Because…” The white-haired young girl started speaking, only to close her eyes as her body rapidly aged, taking upon the shape she took when she was a proper beast. A shape she could only take in this personal space of hers, even when Mara hadn’t resurfaced within her. “Because you’re you, Master. All of this, every single thing the two of them did, was because of you.”

The more she spoke, the more figures appeared within this otherwise empty space, illuminated by the spiked halo hovering above the long white-haired woman. Each of them another copy of her, or one of her younger selves. “Your love, the kind that you have for every single Servant in your collection, even the one you direct towards her… It’s infuriating and stubborn!” She huffed, clenching her fists as her heart audibly beat, in tune with all the other hearts within the other versions of herself. “If not for it, I wouldn’t have lost! And if not for it… I wouldn’t have heeded your call. I want that love, Master! All of it!”

“You… You did this all for love? For LOVE!?” Mash wasn’t satisfied with that answer, using her own willpower to regain her footing, despite the fact that there shouldn’t be anything to stand on according to her perception. “Love’s no excuse to pry away the lives and hopes of others, Kama! You have to stop this!” She cried out as she ran straight at the woman in front of her, too emotional to stop.

Ritsuka wanted to cry out, but it was too late. The many Kamas that had appeared around the beast-like woman started moving, each of them heading straight towards the shield-wielding girl, smashing into her defenses and preventing her from getting one step closer. All he could do was watch, unsure how to react to this feud.

“Love is the only thing that matters, Shielder.” The main Kama muttered as she stepped over her other selves, using them as a ramp to overcome the defense the eggplant-haired girl put up. “It’s the love that you hold for your Master that makes you act like this. Just like my love for him made my other selves act on their own accord, multiplying and spreading my influence. By the end of today, this entire facility will be consumed by my power. And there’ll be nothing but love in store for Master…”

Mash was just one girl. But that didn’t stop her. She was going to prevent this from getting out of hand, one way or another. She wrestled her shield out of the grip of the many copies of the goddess that tried to pin her down, before charging straight at the culprit behind it all.

Just as it seemed that she’d make her impact, the woman’s hand reached straight through her shield, grabbing ahold of her cheek like a lover would. “Your actions are fueled by love, Shielder. Therefore, I can overcome them.” She whispered, stepping straight through the girl’s defenses as her crimson eyes peered straight into the younger girl’s. “And by that same cheek, I can turn you. I can make your love as fulfilling as my own.”

The Demi-Servant struggled against her grip, but was no use. The more she struggled, the more she could feel the love in the bright hands cupping her cheeks. The more she looked at her, the more her heart beat within her chest, charmed by the beautiful face that wanted her to submit. And the more she gave into that bubbling desire, the less she focused on her Senpai, the one she wanted to protect…

“Let it all go, Mash.” Kama whispered as she leaned closer, planting a single kiss upon the girl’s cheek, sending her love through her, while looking over her shoulder to keep a close eye on the boy that served as the focal point for all her love. “Let it go, and let him see you become one with love…”

Ritsuka was forced to watch. Partly by his own lack of commitment, partly by the knowledge that he couldn’t do anything to stop this, even if he tried to use a command seal. He just watched, unable to look away as the parts of his Kouhai slowly got replaced with somebody more mature, somebody more willing to admit her love.

Mash gasped and panted as she felt her heart catching on fire. It was burning away at her sense of self, the love from the kiss transforming her. All as her eyes were peering straight towards the boy who she loved. She loved him for what he had done to inspire her, and for forgiving her, and- N-No, not forgiving her, that love wasn’t hers…

She panted and moaned as her armor broke apart, revealing her body to the world. Though only for a scant few seconds, as an ornate purple dress took its place, the same that some of the other Kamas wore. It wasn’t hard to guess why, especially as her torso took on the very same size as hers, her breasts shrinking ever slightly to match.

He could see his Kouhai turning into nothing more than another face for the goddess to use and abuse, and he could’ve done something. He could’ve told her to stop. But his indecision kept him paralyzed as he weakly tried to reach out, hoping that either of them would notice and stop. But that hope couldn’t be answered. It would never be answered…

Mash moaned audibly as the love that kept her heart aflame continued to burn away at her body, making her arms slowly change into the dainty ones that knew nothing but the expression and meaning of love, her legs following suit. Both clad with the same kind of material that decorated her torso, just meant to make her extremities look all the more pretty. Just like every other version of the goddess of love.

As she looked more and more like a straight copy of Kama, it was time for the main one to put the final touches on her. With her hands still cupping that beautiful face, she lowered her lips onto Shielder’s own, locking them together as she let her tongue tease away at her captive’s, giving it just the tender amount of affection that would stoke any flame of love.

The look in the girl’s eyes as she felt that love erupting at full force, consuming every last bit of her, was tragic. Her hand was barely able to reach out towards her Master, before it fell limp as her hair grew out, taking the same length as some of the other copies of the goddess…

“Mash! MASH!” Ritsuka finally swallowed his worries and cried out toward his Kouhai as he tried to run towards her, but he couldn’t find his footing. All he could do was scream towards her.

She was unresponsive, as the goddess pulled her head back. The Shielder’s head went limp, the color of her hair being the last piece of her that remained. She was still the same girl that loved him, that looked up to him and protected him in his time of need… Right..?

“Mash isn’t home.”

The voice that left her lips as her head raised back up was not the voice of the Kouhai that he had done his best to protect and nurture. It was the voice of Kama, as her crimson eyes brightly shone with some sort of sadistic pleasure, enjoying this development beyond anything else. “It’s just Kama now, Master.” She chimed, fully accepting her new role as another one of the goddess’ many selves.

He fell onto his knees, collapsing as tears ran down his eyes. All while the core Kama approached him, a loving yet mocking smile on her face. “No matter how much she loved you… That was still love. And the only love you deserve, Master, is mine.” The woman with the elaborate space-like limbs said, as she reached out towards the black-haired boy. “Now, accept my love. With you at my side, everything will be alright. Even if the world may end.”

“I can’t.” Ritsuka muttered, defeat in his voice. “I can’t love somebody that would do this. I’m sorry, Kama. I really am.” His gaze fell downward, knowing that it was his own inability to act that let all of this happen.

The goddess narrowed her eyes, as she grabbed him by the chin and held him up so that their eyes could meet. “Are you sure you can’t find it in your ever-accepting heart to do so? You’ve managed to love monsters with more wicked ideals than I have, and my love is too much for you?” She sounded genuinely hurt as she spoke, her expression just as pained as her words…

“...They wouldn’t strike at my heart directly like you have, Kama.” The boy spoke honestly, closing his eyes. If she couldn’t understand his feelings, then it would just have to be like this.

She grit her teeth as she tossed him aside, clenching her fist. “FINE!” She cried out in pure anger, the anger born of rejection. “If you don’t want to accept my love, then you’ll be part of it just like all the others! I’ll keep this love to myself, forever!”

Her other selves, even the one that had just been Mash, encroached on the boy. He didn’t move. Not even as they all began to wrap around him, forming a cocoon entirely made out of her many existences.

Only as the pain of love started filling him did he react, sticking his arm out of the cocoon in a vain attempt to escape. He wanted to run away. He wanted all of this to go back to normal. He wanted everyone to still be happy..!

His fingers slowly slimmed. His white sleeve turned purple, as it became more of a glove than a sleeve. The same kind of arm-length glove that some of the goddess’ existences wore. The same one that was brimming with love for others…

His arm went limp, as the myriad of goddesses left his body alone, revealing his naked body, utterly covered in kisses. Each of them filling him with a little more love, each of them transforming him a little more.

His other arm had met a similar fate, and his legs were decorated in the kind of leggings that the goddesses wore. Even his torso had been feminized in a matter of seconds, his masculine elements completely gone and replaced with a body that could easily be described as the pinnacle of feminine beauty, one that would make anybody fall in love at first glance…

Only his face remained. His hair had grown out, turning as white as all the others. His heart had been wrapped in the goddess’ love, beating to the tune of her emotions. The look of utter despair in his eyes… It had been replaced by one of bliss, one that craved the kiss of one special woman.

Kama. Her kiss would complete his rebirth, as their lips met for the last time. Her existence overwrote his own, as her face stared right back at her once she pulled her head back. Gone was her Master, leaving behind just another version of herself.

And thus, she had nobody but herself to love. But that was fine. She loved herself more than anything in the world. As her brand new Command Seals appeared on her knuckle, she called all of her other selves together, forcing them to pile up around her. All while she looked up at the ‘stars’ inside her personal space, a somber smile on her face. She had succeeded, done what many would consider so immoral that she’d earn death on sight, all for the sake of her love towards her Master...

All for the sake of her love for herself.


End file.
